RESIDENT EVIL: GEMINI
by Charles Spencer
Summary: Months after RESIDENT EVIL 6, Carla Radames is still alive. But that won't be for much longer, and in her final hours she will seek out her mirror image. Carla's last wish is to share with Ada Wong something the spy could never have expected...and yet always yearned for. A very different kind of Yuri romance...
1. Prologue

**I always loved Carla Radames from RESIDENT EVIL 6, and not just because she looks like the lovely superspy Ada Wong. She might have been a villain, but she was also one of the most tragic and sympathetic of the major players in that game series, and I've seen I'm not the only one who's a fan of Carla. Forced to become Ada Wong's perfect duplicate for the wretched desires of Derek Simmons, she was driven insane and sought to destroy the world and a certain butterfly. With that respect for the lady in mind, I imagined this story...however, check all of your reservations at the door because this might be a Yuri romance, but it's also a story quite unlike any I've written before. I hope you enjoy it all the same! Yes, I'm still writing Judgment Day, by the way. I thought of this story months before, long before REVELATIONS 2 came out, and I just had to get it out of me before I refocused on Cheryl and Rebecca!**

 **The story begins as we discover Carla Radames survived the events of RE6 and her death struggle with Ada Wong...but for how long?**

 **RESIDENT EVIL: GEMINI**

 **written by Charles Spencer**

 _A note to remember: this prologue is set only six months after the conclusion of RESIDENT EVIL 6...the rest of the story will happen another three months later..._

 **Prologue**

 **Once upon a time, an ugly duckling grew into a beautiful swan.**

She still remembered that story from her childhood...when her mother put her to bed at night. When she became an adult, when she excelled in biology and virology, she disdained herself so. She felt she had grown into an ugly duckling...she felt so overwhelmingly alone, that no one would ever be attracted to her. In the deepest reaches of her heart, she wanted to be a swan, to become a creature who could be loved and love in return.

She got that fondest wish only through the most malicious and terrible turn of fate...because another used her, transformed her for the sake of his twisted obsession.

She became a beautiful swan against her will, and then lost her mind. She became the leader of a terrorist force with the intent of destroying the man who betrayed her. She wanted to destroy the entire world and create something...better.

Only six months ago, her insane plans were ruined. Even though Derek Simmons was the target of her vengeful, irrational quest, just as important to her was destroying the one who she had been transformed to become a perfect mirror image of. Instead, Ada Wong destroyed her.

Almost.

It was the C-Virus that saved Carla Radames...she had transformed into a colony creature and when Ada Wong walked away believing her dead, Carla regenerated and reformed a new body from another part of the shapeless bio-organic mass. She lived again, but there were complications, the very least of which was that she was human again...when she regenerated, the C-Virus was also burned from her system. The greatest complications she suffered, however, had unexpected benefits, but those came later.

Carla was as nude as the day she was born, completely disoriented, but she had regained her sanity. She could only stumble about at first to find her scarf. It was sentimental, it was silly, but it was a treasured memento of her late mother. Oh, what would her mother have said if she saw what her little girl had become? She definitely wouldn't have recognized Carla.

But the Chinese soldiers who arrived on the battleship to find her and any remaining Neo-Umbrella personnel did recognize her instantly. She had launched a bioterrorist strike on their country, and their response was surprisingly restrained. They beat Carla within an inch of her life and then arrested her.

Afterward, when the rest of the world let the Chinese government decide what to do with her, Carla was taken to a remote gulag far, far north along a snowcapped mountain range. The facility was as far from civilization as anyone could imagine, a strategic choice. Even if someone escaped the gulag, which would have been remote in possibility, they wouldn't have survived for long in the surrounding territory, which was icy, frigid and lethally treacherous.

For Carla, the months that followed were an endurance test of torture and agony as her jailers interrogated her mercilessly, demanding to know if anything remained of Neo-Umbrella. Were any of her lieutenants still alive? Were there anymore bases in China or anywhere else? Those who questioned her were methodical and ruthless, but they were restrained. They put her through enough torture to avoid killing her...although she suffered so much she needed time to heal in the gulag's hospital...only to return to the torture room to know agony again. For reasons military scientists were still trying to understand, Carla had a healing factor far, far greater than a normal human.

But Carla's keepers didn't rape her, they didn't sexually violate her in any way - she was human and free of viruses, as far as their tests could tell in spite of her extraordinary regeneration rate, but better to not take any chances. A small comfort considering everything else they did. The cycle repeated again and again like that for almost six months.

It was during that endless time of pain she heard the voice. She hadn't lost her sanity again. The voice was very real, and it wasn't her own. This was one of the complications that came from her resurrection. And when she understood what it meant, she knew.

In spite of her surviving, Carla knew she might not have much time left.

But this complication did come with benefits. Not only did she hear a voice that wasn't her own, she knew things she had never learned herself. In spite of the fact she had virtually no resources of her own, she gained the knowledge to overcome her captors and escape the gulag, techniques and skills in counterintelligence that served another well. The best opportunity came when she was taken to the hospital after another cycle of torture. She had discovered that her healing ability could be affected by her force of will...she could heal even faster if she wanted to, and that was exactly what she wanted as they relaxed their guard when they shouldn't have.

She wasn't armed, she didn't even have any clothes when she got out of her bed and subdued the guards who had let hubris make them careless. They honestly thought Carla was helpless and well within their power. She didn't kill them...god knew she wanted to...but she had no right to pass judgment on them. Not after everything she had done when she was insane. But her first priority wasn't escaping...not immediately.

First, she needed to find her signature, treasured scarf. It took her some time and interrogations of her own to know where to find it. Fully nude except for the scarf wreathed around her slender neck, armed only with a heavy-caliber pistol she stole from one of her jailers, Carla Radames began her bid to escape with earnest. Those soldiers she couldn't avoid she neutralized, and there were only a few who gave her that much difficulty. Still, the voice that wasn't her own and the memories that weren't hers helped her make it easy. To her good fortune, a helicopter had arrived there the day before with a cargo of supplies, but it hadn't left yet.

She took command, flew away...and disappeared.

At first, Carla didn't know what to do with her newfound freedom...even if she did know, she had to stay underground because the entire world was hunting for her. There were the complications she suffered. More and more, the evidence was undeniable...she had no doubt she was going to die very soon. And then she knew. There was only one person she could go to. There was only one person Carla knew would understand her situation, even if no one else would. Gripped by her fear of the inevitable, she was sure that Ada Wong would know what to do.

She wasn't insane, but it was Ada's voice she heard in her mind...it was Ada's memories that gave her the knowledge she needed to escape.

Carla Radames thought, _Ada, it may be the last thing I will do, but I will find you. Only you will understand what's happened to me._

 _Only you will understand what I yearn to give to you._

 **To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**It's three months after the start of this story, and Ada Wong is actively hunting for the woman who was her perfect duplicate and nemesis...and she'll quickly discover she doesn't have to look too far! But Carla Radames has much to tell Ada on this fateful night. It's the twilight hours of Carla's life, literally, because the transformation she was forced to undergo isn't complete...not yet...**

 **And for you Ada fans, don't get mad at me for the logical leap I make about something Albert Wesker might have done to her during the events of RESIDENT EVIL 2. I know Capcom never said such a thing happened, it's not canon, but they never said this couldn't have happened, either! Besides, how else would you explain Ada being able to come back from being mauled and then falling from a fatal height...only to return to help Leon (or Claire!) tossing them a rocket launcher at the end of the game? By all rights, Ada shouldn't have been able to even walk...unless...!**

 **And DNA methylation is a real thing...Google it!**

 **RESIDENT EVIL: GEMINI**

 **by Charles Spencer**

 **Chapter One**

 **-1-**

 **Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia...9 months after the end of Neo-Umbrella.**

Ada Wong was at the edge of the roof of one of one of the tallest skyscrapers. The exotic bombshell in red and black considered the cityscape carefully as she held the heavy-caliber sniper rifle in her gloved hands. She had been on the hunt for almost three months, ever since she and the rest of the world learned Carla Radames had escaped from a Chinese prison. Ada was frowning as she thought...her quarry had to be here somewhere, according to her best information. But where to even begin looking? Ada said softly, almost to herself, "Where are you, Carla?" She never expected to hear an answer...

But that was exactly what happened...she heard a voice respond from directly behind her, from an elevated position: "I'm here, Ada." The spy's heart damn near stopped. "I knew you'd come looking for me."

Outwardly, Ada didn't react...she looked down at the gravel roof and her lips formed a sour smile. She purred, "Well, this is awkward." Then like lightning, the lady spun in place and suddenly she was facing in the direction of the voice she heard, her sniper rifle ready to fire at her side. She knew how to fire any weapon from the hip, she had half a lifetime of experience in hostile situations, and she wasn't in the mood to hesitate to fire at that moment...

...but Ada couldn't help but pause when she saw the sight before her. She was looking up at her own mirror image, at Carla Radames, who stood on top of a ventilation unit several feet above the roof. She wore that dark signature scarf, her white dress with a familiar and daring low cut down the front. But Ada also saw Carla was unarmed...she saw the calm, tranquil expression on her mirror's beautiful face. Carla said, "You won't need that gun, Ada. I'm not here for a fight."

Ada's own expression hardened. "I don't care why you came to me...you have captured my curiosity, though. Make no mistake, I _will_ kill you if you make the slightest move!"

The lady in white nodded. "Of course."

Ada rose to stand, her rifle never wavering as it was pointed at Carla. If the lady in red and black fired, the chambered bullet would have hit her target dead-center. Ada observed, "You called me Ada. The last time we met, you were completely deluded into believing you were 'the real Ada Wong' and I was an imposter."

"Would you believe that ever since you thought you killed me...I got better? I'm not suffering that delusion anymore. I'm not..." Carla looked down for a beat with shame, and then gathered herself to look into Ada's eyes as she said, "I'm not crazy anymore."

"It doesn't matter what I believe, Carla. I'm here to bring you in. Or I can just as easily take you down once and for all...doesn't matter to me either way."

Carla said quietly, "I know how angry you must be with me, Ada."

Ada's eyes grew even harder. "After everything you've done...setting loose a global pandemic and blaming me for it, trying to kill me...you have no idea how I feel about you."

Something shifted in Carla's eyes, a mirror of Ada's, as she said, "Actually, I _do_ know. I know that as well as I knew I'd find you up here. You often like to look at things from as high a perspective as possible during a mission. It helps you focus your thoughts...more importantly, this far removed from everyone, you feel safe."

Ada stared at her mirror image. "How could you know that...?"

Carla smiled for the first time...a small, quiet smile full of knowledge. "That will take some explanation, Ada. I said I'm not here for a fight. Just to talk." She lost her smile as the tone of her voice shifted, became so needful: "Please, in the little time I have left, _I need to talk to you_."

For a moment, Ada Wong considered...and her rifle's barrel dipped a little and away from Carla. Ada said cautiously, "All right. If you want to explain anything to me, Carla...tell me why you say you have so little time left."

The need, the quiet desperation was in Carla's voice as she answered: "I'm dying, Ada. I've tried my best to delay it, but I only have hours left before...I'll be gone."

A long, quiet moment on that rooftop. Ada Wong's eyes quietly yet desperately examined her twin as she spoke. "I don't understand. According to all public and classified information I've gathered, the C-Virus was somehow purged from your system. You're human again, but I didn't hear a thing about you dying."

Carla nodded. "None of the information you did hear was false. After I became...well, relatively human, I was found and arrested by the Chinese military. They conducted a massive battery of tests to ensure the Chrysalid Virus was no longer a part of me." She hesitated before she added much more quietly, "And they weren't gentle about it."

"You launched a missile on Tatchi that infected hundreds of thousands of people who had to be destroyed before the vaccine could be created. I'm surprised China wanted to take the trouble to put you on trial before executing you."

"That surprised me, too. I wasn't in a mood to stay their prisoner to be tortured again and again, though. Even human, it was easy to escape from the prison they kept me in months ago."

"And you've been hunted by every law enforcement agency on the planet since. Now you say you're dying. Pardon me if I say I won't miss you when you're gone, Carla. The rest of the world would say death is the least you should suffer for all you've done."

There was such a sadness in the eyes that looked exactly like Ada's. Carla said softly, "I know, Ada. I know."

"So what's the point of talking to me? I'm not the right person to come see if you're looking for forgiveness in your final hours."

"Actually, you are. I am here to ask for forgiveness...in part. My situation has always been much more complex than you know. In fact, you may be the only one in this world who can possibly understand...and when I tell you everything, you'll realize my death will affect you most of all."

"Me...?"

Carla Radames said, "In order for you to understand, though, I have to start from the beginning. But I need to know you're ready to listen. I know I don't have the right to ask...but please, I need you to hear and understand what I need to tell you. When I'm done...you can do whatever you want with me."

Another quiet moment as Ada really thought about it. She couldn't help but feel the sadness and overwhelming need from the woman she stared at. Finally, she lifted the sniper rifle and pointed it upward in a safe position. Ada's stance was still rigid as she said carefully, "I'll hear what you have to say...I'll listen...and then we'll see what happens."

Carla managed a genuine smile...she made a gesture toward Ada, if was all right to come closer. Ada nodded, ever-wary. The mirror image dropped from the top of the unit to land on the gravel with practiced grace. Ada couldn't help but think that Carla did that in the exact same way she would have.

Carla Radames kept a respectful distance from the spy and began to tell Ada in brief her history...Ada already knew most of it, but she didn't know a great deal about the woman herself. Finally, she was given a much fuller picture of the one who had been both her mirror and her nemesis. Carla was once an incredibly gifted geneticist and virologist working for the U.S. government. Carla was also deeply insecure because of her relatively unremarkable looks - she was far from ugly, but she had never drawn the attention of another, either. The woman had such a dark self-image of herself, felt so achingly, horribly alone for most of her life...she thought she could kill her loneliness by devoting herself completely to her work. One day, she was noticed and recruited by the man fated to become the President's National Security Advisor, Derek C. Simmons, and she had no idea that was the beginning of a path that led to horrors unimaginable. At first, Carla didn't realize the depth of the situation she was in. She only felt a growing fascination and attraction for Simmons as he had her work on unsanctioned, criminal research involving viral and bio-organic weapons. She had lost sight of her ethics and committed entirely to her pursuit of knowledge for the man she was infatuated with, and Simmons knew how to manipulate her using her feelings.

Carla would have done anything for him...even when Simmons had her start Project Ada because of his obsession with Ada Wong, the spy he wanted yet couldn't ever have. Carla said, "Derek provided samples of you that contained your DNA. He never said where or when he got them, but I know now it wasn't long after you left Albert Wesker's employ." Ada stared at her, but Carla said, "I'll explain soon enough how I know that, Ada. I promise." For over five years, Carla tried to give Simmons what he wanted, to create a perfect genetic duplicate of Ada Wong...simple cloning would never have yielded the needed results, he wanted a creation who would be Ada body AND soul. Genetic manipulation and virology had to play a huge role in this forbidden experiment, and Carla even went so far as to use the C-Virus she'd perfected in the new Ada's creation. But no matter what she did, her every attempt led to failure. Unfortunately, and this was something else Ada hadn't known, Carla had no idea how impatient, amoral and pathologically obsessed Simmons was.

Simmons discovered by accident that creating life wasn't completely necessary...it would have more than suited his twisted needs to create a viral process that would rewrite one person's DNA to perfectly duplicate another's. And he discovered that Carla's genome would be a prime candidate for this process. She was taken against her will and subjected to a heavily modified version of the C-Virus, and contained mutagenic properties with Ada's DNA...it didn't matter the process put her through tremendous pain before the virus sealed her in a chrysalis to facilitate metamorphosis. One day under Tall Oaks in 2009, Carla was literally reborn as the perfect mirror image of Ada Wong...and her mind was ripe for reprogramming by Simmons to make her believe she was Ada, as well. To make her completely devoted to him in the darkest possible ways. He had made her into a version of the woman he obsessed over for so long who would give him everything he ever wanted, fulfill his every perverted desire.

Ada had no idea that Simmons could have been so monstrous...she never liked the son of a bitch from the first moment they met long ago, when she pegged him as a self-important, nihilistic manipulator far too proud of his own intellect...but for him to be that damned obsessed, and over _her...?_

Carla said, "But there were two things he didn't reckon on, Ada. The first was something we could never have expected. I discovered it from some of Simmons' most secure files I...obtained after I created Neo-Umbrella. It explained all of my failures, actually." She paused for a brief beat. "I don't know when or how Derek obtained the samples of you we used for Project Ada, but they had been altered at their base by a genetic virus.

"At some point in your life, you had been exposed to a variant of the Progenitor Virus."

 **-2-**

Did you ever feel like everything came to a stop, like the world stopped turning and suddenly you felt off-balance when you heard the absolute LAST thing you ever expected to hear? That was exactly how Ada Wong felt as she stared at Carla Radames. The spy could only breathe, "Oh, my god." Carla knew, she thought. She knew a secret Ada had never, ever wanted anyone else to know.

But Carla Radames knew...the beautiful mirror image of Ada gazed at the spy and nodded. "Yes, Ada. I know what happened to you. None of those who were a part of Project Ada could have imagined your genome had been altered by a virus. We didn't see any abberancies, and we never had a reason to look for any, either. It's like when a forensics scientist is doing an autopsy on a murder victim killed by an exotic poison. The poison can't be detected unless the scientist knows exactly what to look for and where." Carla slowly moved, patient, past Ada toward the roof's edge...she gazed out at the cityscape as she said, "We didn't know you had become infected at some point before Derek obtained the samples of you."

Carla had already informed Ada that Derek Simmons got ahold of the spy's DNA at some point after the Los Illuminatos fiasco in 2004, after Ada made a break from Albert Wesker's employ. Ada remembered she met Simmons for the third and last time face to face late that same year, during dinner...she simply wanted his help to find new, gainful employment as a freelancer. But he was so focused on lecherously wooing her into taking up a relationship with him. Again. The dinner led them both nowhere - he wasn't much help, and she politely yet earnestly rebuffed the bastard. She left that dinner, and she couldn't recall anything out of the ordinary. But what about after she left? Carla did say it was about that time Simmons started Project Ada, and that dinner was when he must have gotten samples of the spy's DNA. Ada thought he must have collected everything she left behind. Saliva on her silverware and her wine glass. Skin flakes. Did that obsessed slime have someone go into the ladies' room after she took a brief trip there and...?

Thankfully, Carla spoke again and stopped Ada's mind from wandering in that uncomfortable direction. The lady in white said, "When I found out, the only questions I once had were when were you infected? And how?"

Ada had her sniper rifle still pointed skyward as its butt rested on her lovely hip...her almond-shaped eyes were fixed on Carla, still wide with the shock she was only beginning to recover from. She said, "I...I'll only say that it happened almost 15 years ago. I-it was during the Raccoon City disaster." Her voice was very thin as she managed, "I can't say anymore."

"You don't have to, Ada. I said it was a question I _once_ had, after all." Carla was faced away from Ada, her gorgeous figure in white backlit by the great expanse of city lights. A beat later, when Carla spoke again, it seemed like every aspect of her voice had changed. Her tone, her every inflection and nuance had changed to become more confident and stronger, _to sound exactly like Ada's voice_ as Carla continued: "Being a freelance spy for governments just wasn't rewarding enough, so you had recently shifted gears to become a corporate spy at that time. Your mission from your new client was to steal any and all research material involving viral and bio-weapon development from the Umbrella Corporation. Your handler, ironically, had worked for Umbrella, and you thought you could trust Albert Wesker." Again, Ada felt off-balance. "But he chose one lousy time to send you to look for B.O.W. research in Raccoon City - just before the outbreak that destroyed it. At one point you were grievously injured and very close to death trying to help that charming young rookie police officer, Leon.

"You had been mauled and fell from a height great enough to kill anyone...and you were so close to dying when Wesker found you." Carla spared a glance at Ada, her smile was intimate in this surreal moment before she looked away again. "He'd only say that it was a modified form of the virus that transformed him, made him more than human. You immediately began to heal very quickly, and you even found the strength to give Leon and his friend Claire a little more help before you escaped Raccoon City. The virus didn't just enhance your regeneration rate, it improved your reflexes and speed...your longevity has even been extended. You'll outlive ordinary people by - !"

Full of total dismay, Ada Wong almost dropped her rifle as she demanded loudly, " _How the HELL could you know that?!_ Nobody but Albert Wesker knew what he did to me, and he's dead! I never wanted ANYONE ELSE to know - !"

Ada stopped awkardly as she saw Carla's posture shift...and shudder, as if from an arctic wind. The lady's head bowed briefly...and when Carla turned uneasily to look at Ada again, her face expressed that she had just undergone a tremendous labor. Carla Radames suddenly looked so weary...and so afraid, as well. Carla managed, in her normal voice, "I...I promise I'll explain, Ada. Please...give me a chance." Ada could only look at her mirror. Carla's expression calmed...as she gathered her strength, she looked away again and continued:

"Please keep in mind all of this I discovered after the fact. The combination of the Progenitor Virus variant in your sample and the C-Virus...wasn't a stable mix. I was affected the most on the neurochemical level. Even after Derek put me through that reprogramming to make me believe I was you, every fear and neurosis I'd suffered...amplified. The slightest thing would make me unstable. I-I needed medication constantly just to think straight and at least have a semblance of lucidity, and my belief I was you cemented into full-blown delusion. That delusion was compounded when I started hearing a voice in my head...thoughts that weren't my own.

" _Your thoughts_ , Ada."

Carla Radames raised her hand and it turned to a fist to rest protectively over her bosom...she looked down and said thickly, "That was the second thing that wasn't taken into account by those in Project Ada. I didn't just inherit your DNA...I didn't just become a copy of _what_ you are, I - !"

Ada Wong was completely astonished as she stared at Carla and interrupted softly, "You were inheriting my memories." After everything she had been through from Raccoon City to China, the spy made it her business to know as much as she could about genetics and viruses. She wasn't an expert, but she knew a lot. Ada said, "You're describing _DNA methylation_."

Carla nodded gently. "Yes, the chemical caps or methyl groups some scientists theorize preserve an individual's memories in their genes. But that was something no one involved in my...rebirth counted on. In spite of the fact that humanity deciphered the structure of DNA, we still don't completely understand how it works. But I've found out the hard way that when you transform one person into a genetic twin of another, I won't just inherit your appearance, fingerprints, metabolism and so on. Because your genetic code was modified by your unique experiences, by your very _self_ , I received all of your defining memories and everything that went with them. Your personality. Your skills. Your feelings. Everything that made you Ada Wong was passed on to me, too.

"The methylation part of the transformation was slow and gradual, yet very strong. It was almost a kind of schizophrenia I suffered, believing I was you as I heard your thoughts come to me from nowhere. It was...disorienting, and didn't help my instability. I think Derek realized what was happening to me, and it scared him. I could sense his fear as he increasingly distanced himself. Even after he took everything away from me in order to make me you for his own pleasures. You must never have liked him, because your thoughts were urging caution, that he wasn't to be trusted. By that time I was completely unbalanced on the neurochemical level...I went insane."

Another long, quiet moment this night before Ada heard Carla speak... "I became paranoid and fixated on destroying the bastard and everything he represented. In secret, I stole his secrets to the C-Virus and began gathering the resources and manpower to begin the creation of Neo-Umbrella. It didn't take long, and in spite of my reprogramming, I still had all of my scientific knowledge. I sought to create new bio-organic weapons, new forms of life I thought of as my children." Carla's voice shifted to become much, much softer. "And all of that time, I never stopped thinking about you. I honestly thought you were an imposter and threat to me, and I became obsessed with the idea of killing you, as well.

"Unfortunately, I didn't realize that in too many ways, I did exactly what Derek wanted. He wanted to create the C-Virus as a tool in order to manipulate world events for himself and The Family. He turned my going renegade to his advantage, used me as part of his ambition to put his personal stamp on history and shape the future of our country and the entire world." Her voice finished on a note of elemental shame: "I became the monster that everyone would rally against as he pulled their strings."

Ada Wong never ever realized the depths of the hell Carla Radames had been through. Ada nodded and said quietly, "Derek was a very intelligent man, no doubt about it." She wished she could resurrect Derek Simmons so she could kill the bastard again, and very slowly.

Carla glanced back at Ada again...her lovely face was so haunted. "As for the rest...well, I don't have to tell you."

Ada nodded sadly. She remembered well the death struggle she underwent from a derelict submarine to Tall Oaks to China. And it all culminated in her battle with a woman who had suffered the most of all because of events...the woman who had become her mirror image and desperately needed help.

But could Carla Radames have been helped at all then? Could Ada Wong do anything for her mirror image now? She didn't know how to even start to look for an answer.

Carla looked out at the city, her eyes full of the regret that long ago virtually crushed her soul. "Now you know everything, Ada. You know the complete, pathetic history of a woman who could have done great things...but in my foolishness and then my insanity, I squandered it all. I lost everything..." She corrected herself quickly: "Well, I haven't lost everything _yet_. But soon, there will literally be nothing left of me. And you were right. People would say it's the least I deserve." She turned fully to her mirror image and managed a genuine smile. "But you know something? It felt...so good to be someone completely different from the woman I was. In spite of my intellect, I was a weak and quiet creature who latched onto anything that could make me happy. It's like the old story my mother told me when she put me to bed some nights about the ugly duckling. I was the ugly duckling for all my adult life, Ada. I never, ever saw myself as beautiful. I was so insecure and afraid and...so terribly alone. But believing I was you, _that_ gave me happiness. Being Ada Wong gave me beauty and a strength and confidence I'd never felt before." Her smile faltered a little. "But being you will also mean my death...very soon now."

Slowly, carefully, Ada stepped toward Carla...the spy said, "You still need to explain that to me, Carla."

"You did almost kill me, but remember so much of my bio-organic material remained on that battleship. I was a kind of colony creature in that state: as long as some part of me remained, I could regenerate a new form. That's the only way I can explain my regenerating this new body, Ada. But I can only guess your enhanced DNA clashed with and finally purged the C-Virus entirely. My becoming human again came with an added benefit: the regenerative power in your genes also healed the neurochemical imbalances. I was sane again...I remembered for the first time in too long who I truly was. The Chinese military found me not long after that and they kept me prisoner for months. They tortured me every day to learn everything I knew, to be sure Neo-Umbrella was destroyed." Carla's expression became mournful. "But it wasn't long before I heard your thoughts again, Ada. It took me a while to fully understand what it all meant." Carla's eyes gazed into her mirror's. "I'm sure you can guess...?"

Ada nodded slowly as the sadness on her own lovely face matched her mirror's. "The DNA methylation. The process of my memories overwriting yours...it never stopped."

"And it intensified. The methylation process had clashed with the C-Virus before, which made its work slow, but after the 'competition' was gone...the process became even stronger. It was so strange to feel your persona along with mine in my mind...to hear your way of thinking react to my experiences. Again, there were benefits. So much of what you learned of counterinfiltration and espionage, they became a part of me. In spite of the fact I was alone, without any resources in a Chinese prison staffed by scores of soldiers, I was able to find a way to escape. But I also felt your voice becoming stronger, stronger than my own thoughts. Every day, I found I was forgetting more and more of myself - I was losing my memories, the knowledge I learned, and so much more a little bit at a time, every day. What I lost was replaced by your memories and all you ever learned and experienced. And I knew there could only be one possible conclusion."

Carla's self-assessment shifted - more and more, she spoke with forced neutrality. The undercurrent of fear and doom built in her lovely voice. And she still couldn't look at Ada. "I'm already a perfect duplicate of you physically, Ada. Soon, in a final irony, _I will become you_ in every way that matters. Focusing on the memories that are really mine has helped, but little by little all I can do is chart the progress. Long ago, I wrote down a summary of each and every important memory of my life I could still recall. It was several pages worth of information. I repeated the process every day since, and the last I saw, I had less than a page left. I've tried every way possible to hold it off the transformation, but I can't. The rewriting even progresses during my sleep, Ada. They say sleep is a little death, right? In my case, too much of me dies each time I sleep...and now there's so little of me left. It's been over _five days_ since I had any rest, because I know if I do, if I close my eyes..."

Ada's boots softly crunched on gravel as she slowly, carefully approached Carla.

The lady in white began to speak again, and the tremor in her voice was full of despair: "I can't change what's inevitable, Ada. I don't know how. Even...even my _soul_ will be transformed completely, my identity will be gone and literally duplicate yours." Carla finally turned to look at Ada as she drew closer...Carla's eyes were haunted, desolate. "The thought of that terrifies me, Ada. I'd rather die my own true self than be...erased. Dying might even be justice after everything I did." Shamefully, the lady turned back to look at the cityscape. She was very quiet for a moment. Then... "Such a lovely view from up here...it really does clear one's thoughts."

Ada slowed as she drew closer...her expression was so soft... "Carla..."

Carla let herself begin to weep...the tears flowed down her cheeks as she mused, "It would be quick, wouldn't it. Hell, from this height, I might die long before I hit the ground. I-I wonder..." Her clouded vision fixed on the roof's edge.

"Carla." A gloved hand fell softly on Carla's trembling shoulder...so warm, so strong...

...but the feeling gave the mirror image of Ada no solace... "...I...I-I wonder why I'm hesitating, y'know? I-I did the most criminal things be...b-because I was hopelessly devoted to a total _bastard_...and that was before he changed me, turned me into an insane mass-murderer. It's all going to lead to my ceasing to exist. Oh, god..." She lifted her hand from her bosom to cover her mouth to stifle herself as she began to sob...her wet eyes squeezed shut as she moaned, "I ruh-ruined myself for nothing, Ada. _For nothing_."

Ada Wong drew close to Carla's side, her hand still resting gently on the shoulder of her twin in white. Unfortunately, Carla was right. She was in part responsible for the path that led her here. Wasn't she? Ada's voice was surprisingly soft as she said, "I can't disagree, Carla...but at the same time, I have to. Your insecurity led you to doing bad things for Simmons. But you were changed against your will...you couldn't help losing your mind and then doing things even worse. And I don't care anymore about what you tried to do to me." Carla shuddered as she wept and shook her head, her hand still stifling the sound of her crying...but Ada pressed on, her expression full of compassion. "I never knew how much you needed help, but now...at least I have an idea of how things were for you. And I won't hold you responsible for what Simmons made you become." Her words got through, but slowly...gradually, Carla's crying eased...and finally she managed to look at Ada, her eyes wet and full of uncertainty. Ada urged quietly, "I promise you, Carla, that's how I feel. _Anyone_ would say you weren't responsible for your actions if they knew as much as I do now. You weren't in your right mind for the longest time, and Simmons even used that, just like he used everyone and everything. In the end, you were as much a victim of his machinations as those who died because of the C-Virus."

Carla's crying eased further until she managed to compose herself a couple of moments later. She looked at her mirror and managed sadly, "Calling myself a victim doesn't help at all." A trace of a rueful smile formed on her lips as she wiped at her cheeks with her hands. "Ha...i-it would actually feel better to be called a monster..."

Ada smiled warmly at the woman who was once her nemesis. "Well, you're absolutely not a monster, either. How about this? You're just...human. That's all." Ada drew very close to her former nemesis then, and one of her gloved hands lifted to Carla's face. Her thumb sweetly brushed at Carla's wet cheek...

...and Carla's breaths became shaky for a moment as she and Ada paused and couldn't help but gaze at each other quietly for a long moment. It was as if a spark figuratively ignited between the two women. Carla's expression was of quiet surprise...but she felt so good, she didn't back away from Ada's touch as she said softly, "I-I don't deserve that, Ada."

Ada realized, and in contrast she quickly lowered her hand from Carla's cheek...but she didn't move, either. Ada finally purred, "Carla, I learned a very long time ago that no one _deserves_ a damn thing in this world. You'd have to blessed to have something simply given to you. No matter what we want, we have to earn it...even fight for it tooth and nail if we have to. I know it can't help much to say those things, but I hope it's enough." Could it have been enough in this woman's final hours...? Ada Wong's eyes then gave Carla an examining look as she thought of something. "Carla...you said what's happening to you would affect me. Why?"

It was Carla Radames' turn to look at Ada curiously...her full lips frowned as she told her mirror, "Isn't it obvious? Very soon, there are going to be _two_ Ada Wongs in this world. I'd say that would have a huge affect on you."

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**What would you do in the last hours of your life? Where would you go? Would you share those hours with the ones you love? Or perhaps with the only one who holds your heart above all others?**

 **If you were as lonely and as needful of love as Carla Radames, would you want to know how that feels, to share all of yourself with another? And the only one you felt you could share your love with, the only one who could understand you and what you wished to give to them...is your perfect mirror image? The one who was once Carla's most hated enemy become the object of her affection...and so much more...**

 **RESIDENT EVIL: GEMINI**

 **by Charles Spencer**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ada Wong and Carla Radames needed to talk to each other further in the little time Carla had left.** But a growing feeling in Ada made her gently urge that they had to move their conversation somewhere more private. Stealthily, carefully, they traveled together to an expensive apartment in the city. Ada held a 99-year lease for it under an alias. When they entered the gorgeous, inviting place, Carla smiled fondly as she looked at her surroundings. For the second time, Carla even sounded exactly like Ada as she mused, "As beautiful as the last time I saw it. I always loved Kuala Lumpur." With a confident gait that looked uncomfortably familiar to Ada, the woman in white approached a crystal vase full of exotic flowers...her fingers traced along the expensive surface of the vase and she purred, "And I do like the finer things in life. I...oh...!"

Ada blurted, "Carla...!" She moved quickly as Carla swooned, and Ada softly took hold of her mirror's shoulders.

It seemed like Carla came out of a spell as she regained herself...her posture was steady again in a moment. Carla managed, "I'm sorry. You made this one of your safehouses long ago, and...I remember it. I mean, she does - !" The persona she was transforming into to match her outer appearance. In every way, she was literally changing into Ada Wong.

Ada nodded, her expression quiet. "I understand, and please don't apologize. You said you only had hours left. At this point, I can't imagine how hard it's become for you to know where you end and..." Awkwardly, her voice trailed off...

...but Carla gave her mirror a rueful smile and finished for her, "...and where you begin. It is so difficult, Ada." She sighed deeply. "It's like holding water in your cupped hands in the middle of an earthquake." Her eyes lowered to gaze upon herself as one of her hands lifted to caress the knitted fabric of the scarf she wore. "Strange to say, this scarf has helped so much in keeping my focus. I know because of your way of thinking this isn't your style at all, but there's a story behind it...would you like me to tell you?"

Ada nodded deeply, her expression warm. "Please."

"This scarf was a keepsake made by my mother. It was a gift she made for me when I graduated from college. And that was only a few weeks before she developed a sickness and...and passed away. I kept the scarf with me ever since to keep my mother close to me, always. It's one of the most formative memories of my life left, one of the most important moments and experiences I have left that make me Carla Radames."

Ada said gently, "It's hard to believe that it would take a night of sleep to lose it all."

Carla told Ada, "And when that happens, it won't be me who will wake up in the morning light. It'll be you." A few beats of uncomfortable silence. "Part of why I came to see you was because...well, you would best know what to do about the problem of there being two Ada Wongs. I've already thought of that. In a way."

"What do you mean?"

"You've undoubtedly noticed that at times I...I lapse, and your way of thinking takes over. It isn't hard to imagine what you're thinking, because I know. Let me show you another example..." The transition happened with the speed of liquid mercury sliding on an incline. Carla let herself lapse, and suddenly her stance became more graceful...her expresison full of quiet confidence, and dear god for Ada Wong more than ever before it was like she was looking into a mirror. Carla's voice had deepened to match her own again, as well. Ada's mirror considered herself and said casually, "So...what _would_ I do if I found out I shared the world with a perfect twin? Someone who was me in every way, even in their heart and soul?"

Ada was stunned...but at the moment, she was also so afraid for the woman she stared at. She tried to say, "Carla...?"

But Ada's mirror image slowly began to pace around her with a purposeful, almost feline gait that was Ada's, as well. The twin's expression of confidence never flagged as her voice coolly spoke: "Well, first my survival instincts would be jolted into overdrive. It wouldn't be the idea of another Ada that's so bad as the fact she would know me completely. Just imagine that! She would literally know what I'd do in the same instant I would. She'd have all the experience and skill I have, and more. My every strength would be compromised, and all of my weaknesses would be begging to be exploited." The mirror still smiled at Ada as she said, "The thought of that would scare the hell out of me. I had taken every precaution for my entire adult life to ensure I'd be safe, that I'd never be known by anyone. If I didn't open myself up to another, then I wouldn't be vulnerable. Well, I don't have to tell you, do I? But if I did ever meet another Ada Wong, then at first I'd naturally feel like - "

Ada's eyes were wide as she realized she really WAS looking at herself, listening to things only she would know and think, and yes, it did scare the hell out of her at first...her survival instincts screamed threat on so many levels as she said in a loud voice, "Carla!"

Her twin's confident steps faltered...she tried to continue to talk... "I...I'd feel..." But that voice fell silent as Carla Radames became unsteady on her feet again, seeming almost drunk...again, Ada moved quickly to help her mirror image. After a moment, Carla was herself again as she breathed, "Oh...damn! That...was almost too much. That's what I meant, Ada. If I let myself lose focus, then..." Again, Carla's eyes expressed elemental weariness. "I-I'm so tired, a part of me _wants_ to let go. You have no idea how tired I feel, in spite of my fear..."

Ada bit her lower lip as she looked at Carla...she needed a moment to think of something to say as she held Carla's shoulders gently. But she didn't have to hold Carla steady anymore, and both women seemed to realize that. Ada softly released Carla...

...but the move made Ada uncomfortable. She liked to feel Carla's warmth...she... Ada shrugged that thought away - reluctantly - as she said, "You speak like...the person you'll become is already looking through your eyes."

Carla shook her head slowly. "Oh, she isn't aware...not yet. The best way to describe it is, she's asleep." Carla took a step back from Ada...she thought it would make her feel more comfortable, but it did just the opposite. She felt awkward, and it almost distracted her as much as...as much as no longer feeling Ada's touch. "But when Ada's persona takes me over completely, when the remaining chemical caps containing my most formative memories, identity and personality are overwritten and gone...then she'll be fully awake, in every way."

Ada purred quietly, "Happy Birthday, Ada Wong."

Carla felt a gentle pull from Ada that had only grown stronger...she didn't resist it, and she drew close again. One exotic set of dark eyes looked into their mirror's. Carla said, "Be honest with me, Ada. You've already felt threatened. Haven't you?"

It was so strange to look into Carla's eyes...exactly like her own...it felt wonderful, though...but the warmth built alongside a quiet tension. Defensively, Ada looked down at the carpet and said, almost in a whisper, "Yes."

"It's all right. If you can be honest with anyone..."

Ada smiled. "I can be honest with myself." She looked up again and her confident eyes met Carla's. "I...I must admit, I did think all of those things."

Carla Radames smiled serenely, fully accepting. She offered, "If you want to kill me before she takes over, I'll understand...and I won't do anything to stop you."

The silence in the apartment was so loud. Ada Wong frowned deeply, she hated every word that Carla just said. She spoke from her heart: "If you know me so well, you should know I'm not that cold. Just because I have a thought doesn't mean I'll act on it."

Carla said softly, "I do know." The lady in white began to move, her steps so slow, so careful, around her mirror in red and black. Carla tenderly paced around Ada as she spoke: "Everyone you've ever met has seen you as the aloof, confident survivor who works alone, but I know better than anyone you're a warm and moral person with a passionate sense of honor. Otherwise, you wouldn't have saved Leon so many times. Even though you know there's no future for you together...you can't help but watch over him. He reminds you so much of your brother and - "

Ada suddenly, quickly implored, "Please don't!" Her eyes needfully looked at her mirror. " _Please_...you must know I don't ever, ever talk about my family."

Carla slowed...her eyes were so sad as she nodded. She strayed from her circuit around Ada and moved toward an ornate mirror on one of the walls. She gazed at the woman she was going to become. She said, heartfelt, "I'm sorry, Ada. You've suffered so much pain in your life, and I know you never want to feel that kind of pain again. When those you loved so dearly betrayed you in the worst ways possible..." Her voice trailed to nothing, inviting...

And Ada accepted the prompt by finishing her sentence: "...it made me want to be stronger in such a cold, harsh world. And as I grew, I did get stronger. I got strong enough to fight and more importantly, to win. But I always fought other peoples' battles, and I never saw any real reward being out in the cold, so to speak."

Carla said, "And when you didn't feel fulfilled serving your country, you decided to serve yourself." She turned to Ada and approached her again...to an observer, the movements of the lady in white were like an apprehensive dance with her stoic partner. "You became a spy in the corporate world. The people who employed you were even less worthy than the likes of Simmons, but at least they paid better."

Ada shifted in her posture gracefully, and her arms folded across her breasts. She smiled knowingly because she knew Carla would already know what she would say. "The money meant a lot...but I swore I'd never be like them. I'd never compromise my honor. Just like when I was an espionage agent, I didn't mind playing a game I didn't control. But - "

"But..." Carla smiled back. "...if you ever had to go too far, you could always play the game by _your_ rules." Ada's smile brightened even further. Carla nodded as she reached Ada again...she said, "Your last mission for Albert Wesker was to steal a Las Plagas queen from Los Illuminatos. You knew how dangerous it would be for him to have control of such a thing, and you knew you had to defy him. So you tricked him, and by the time Wesker realized you didn't obey his wishes, you disappeared and went underground. I do know enough about you, Ada...enough that I can trust you to do what is right for the both of us."

The tension built subtly between them, but so did the warmth...the quiet need that was crystallizing and would have soon ached to be expressed. Ada examined her mirror with her dark eyes. "And if I decide you should live as another Ada Wong...as another me...where would you go from there?"

Carla cocked her head a bit to the side...her eyes examined Ada in turn. "If you let me live, the better question to ask is: where would we go from there? Whatever would affect one Ada would have an impact on another. And maybe...we'd be so much stronger together than we could ever be separately?"

Ada lifted a hand and her fingers carefully touched her own chin as she considered... "You're suggesting a _partnership_ could be possible?"

Carla smiled brightly then. "Suggesting and offering, Ada. After you considered that another you might be a threat, you thought of the alternative, didn't you? Your thoughts within me certainly did." She quickly, lightly cautioned, "Now be honest!"

Ada laughed. "I can't deny the idea is intriguing. It would work best if the rest of the world didn't know there were two Ada Wongs."

"I had the same thought...I should say she did, though."

"I'm sure."

With care, Carla said, "But it still scares you."

Her smile faded...only a little. "As much as it would scare...her."

Carla gazed at her mirror solemnly. "But there's something else you're frightened of most of all. It's something you've feared for so long." A gentle pause. "You want to be safe, you take every precaution imaginable for your own security...but part of that means never, ever letting anyone into your life. You can't let anyone know you, you can't risk the pain of betrayal again by opening your heart to another. But being so completely safe...means you may always be completely alone. And to live the rest of your life alone is your greatest fear."

Elemental sadness shrouded Ada Wong's expression...god, Carla _did_ know her so completely. The spy felt the urge to weep as her full lips trembled...she almost whispered, "Carla..."

The woman in white carefully moved very close. "Don't just be honest with yourself, Ada. Be honest with me. Please?"

Ada finally managed, "You must have an idea what my answer would be...if I wanted to be honest."

Carla was so patient. Her words were so soft. "Say it anyway."

Ada Wong wrapped her arms around herself. She had never said this to anyone. Anyone. "I've always taken pride in being the elusive one, Carla. It was safe, and at times it was even...fun." Regret flooded her exotic features as she finally confessed with quiet pain: "But I've been alone for too long. If tomorrow is the day I die, I'll leave this world never knowing what it means to love...and to be loved."

Carla knew. Her smile was so kind, yet so needful at once. "I know what it means to feel that alone, Ada. In my case, it was because I was dominated by insecurity. I thought I was the ugly duckling who would never be good enough for anyone. I never knew love and always yearned to know how it felt. Then I met Derek and I thought finally, maybe I had found someone who would love me. Letting myself be drawn to him, living my life according to his will..." She looked down, her expression agonized. "It was the worst thing I ever did. I'm still so terribly alone, a-and that's how I'm going to die." Carla looked into Ada's eyes again, and her own were so bright and pure with her innocent, understandable need. "That's another part of why I came to you...I needed to spend my final hours with someone. I knew you'd understand, and I hoped to stay with you...I-I mean, until..." She couldn't say anymore, there was so much pain in her features, too.

Ada Wong nodded deeply, and her hands took hold of Carla's affectionately. "I do understand, Carla, and you won't be alone. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Carla Radames issued a sweet sigh full of relief and gratitude...she was so overwhelmed as she was comforted in that singular moment...

...that was why Carla couldn't help but draw very close...she closed her eyes...and her full lips kissed Ada's.

Again, it felt like the world stopped for Ada as she was kissed by her former nemesis, her mirror image. Overtaken by the moment, she couldn't help but close her eyes, too. Lord, Carla's kiss was so soft, so sweet...but Ada's every instinct desperately yelled alarm, she was lowering her defenses too far - !

Ada Wong's gloved hands rose quickly to take hold of Carla Radames' shoulders, and as gently as she could, she broke their kiss. She realized she was trembling, and the feeling was so pleasant. But...but...Ada quietly, defensively managed to breathe shakily, "W-wait..."

Carla Radames breathed deeply as her heart raced a mile a minute...she couldn't stop gazing into Ada's eyes. "It's no wonder Derek was obsessed with possessing you, Ada." But then her own defenses were tempted to raise, too. Her eyes looked an apology at the spy and she said quietly, "I wouldn't blame you if you were offended..."

Ada's instincts spoke so loudly to her to keep her distance, keep safe...but she stayed where she was. The spy's hands still rested on Carla's shoulders. She said honestly, "If I was offended, I would have said so. B-but I am surprised. I had no idea you wanted to be with me...in that way."

Carla sighed deeply before she spoke: "You are so beautiful and strong and confident. All my adult life, I wanted to be different from the average, insulated, pathetic person I was...I wanted to be better, stronger and beautiful, and as I said I was completely happy when I believed I was you." Her eyes shifted as her own barriers and reservations lowered completely. "I've come to know you and you are so incredibly beautiful, within and without. That's why I...I yearn to be _with_ you, Ada. Tell me you understand?"

Ada smiled at her mirror warmly. Her own overwhelming need steadily built, in spite of her own defenses. "Honestly, Carla, I'm flattered...and more than a little intrigued. But as vulnerable as you must be feeling, I don't want to take advantage of you - "

Carla quickly, emphatically said, "If you really care about my feelings, then take to heart I meant something else I said. _I don't want to die never knowing love_. That's something we have in common, isn't it? We've both been completely alone, but for different reasons. We both have the same overwhelming need...to end our loneliness once and for all with someone we could give all of ourselves to. You told me not long ago that no one deserves anything. Well, before I die, we have the chance to give something amazing to each other. I want to feel your love, and I want you to know how that feels, as well."

Ada's heart skipped a beat. Her former nemesis was offering something she couldn't have expected... "Carla..."

Carla examined the one she desired so deeply. "I know I must be scaring you. I'm not asking for a commitment, Ada. You won't have to worry about how I might affect your life, because I'll be dead by the morning...!"

Ada flinched and stammered, "Th-that's not funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be...but am I scaring you?"

"I..." Yes, Carla was scaring her...but what did Ada have to fear? Seriously? She was bisexual, and it seemed Carla was, too. She had no trouble at all being with another woman. And oh god, what she offered...what they both longed for so desperately in their lonely lives...

To know love...to give love...to be loved.

Ada's fears, even as they weakened, wanted to persist. She managed, "Well, you are my mirror image. The idea isn't scary so much as..."

It was clear that Carla threw any concern and caution to the wind. She gently asked, "Awkward? Strange? This isn't anything like incest, Ada. It's not like I'm your twin sister..."

Ada almost flinched again. "I-I know that, but...!"

"But what?" Slowly, carefully, Carla's arms moved to hold Ada's slender midsection. "This isn't just something we can share...I also came to you because there's one more gift I can give to you and the Ada Wong I'll become. Let me put it this way. How much do you trust yourself? If you trust and care...no, if you _love_ yourself as much as I do, then you'll both have the chance to share a perfect, unconditional love with someone you know - and knows you - completely. That can come later...after I'm gone." Carla Radames gazed into the soul she knew so well and smiled. "For now, what's important is what the two of us can share in the time left to us both. What's important is what we can make each other feel." Her voice gently implored, "I need to love, Ada...just as much as you do. Please tell me you're not just intrigued. Please tell me it's possible...?"

For a moment that felt like eternity, Ada Wong was silent...and then she smiled softly, needfully back as one of her hands clutched one of Carla's shoulders as the other fell and that arm wrapped around her mirror. The spy purred, "Oh, it's more than possible."

This time, it was Ada who pulled Carla close...and with quietly building passion, they kissed again. The kiss sustained and became more intense. The twins embraced fiercely as their kiss deepened, and they knew the wondrous pleasure of each other's tongues...

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**In the passionate quiet of the night, two lovers find each other...before one of them must go to sleep forever...**

 **RESIDENT EVIL: GEMINI**

 **by Charles Spencer**

 **Chapter 3**

 **They couldn't keep their hands off each other as they moved to the bedroom...there, they began to undress each other as they tenderly, needfully kissed.** Carla Radames' fingers were urgent as they unbuttoned Ada Wong's red shirt...Ada's hands absently unbuckled the belt around the slender waist of the lady in white. But when Ada reached higher and started to unwrap Carla's scarf from around her neck - god, the spy wanted to lick and nibble her mirror's neck so badly - Carla's lips quickly broke from Ada's as she moaned, "P-please don't!"

They both stopped very briefly...Ada asked, "What's wrong...?"

"Please...don't take off my scarf. I-I need to keep it on...while I'm still me. I know that sounds so silly..."

But Ada moved close quickly and kissed Carla's lips, hushing her. Ada cooed, "It's not silly...but I'm damn sure going to take everything else off of you."

Carla smiled hungrily as Ada made good on her words. In moments, Carla's white dress had been peeled from her frame and puddled on the floor at her boots. Ada paused, she felt her heart pound in her chest as she saw Carla hadn't worn any underwear. It was strange yet so arousing to see the mirror image of herself nude - except for the signature scarf - before her eyes, so incredibly enticing. Carla kicked off her boots and tore open Ada's unbuttoned shirt, revealing she wore a black lace bra. It wasn't there for long and Carla kissed and licked Ada's breasts...the spy urged her not to stop as she felt her leather pants being unbuckled by her former nemesis.

In moments that still took too long, they were both nude, their clothes discarded on the floor. It was surreal as they really gazed at each other...and they were drawn together so primally in part because they were twin images. They reached the large bed, and Carla clutched Ada's arms...

Carla said very softly, "I...I've never been with another woman before, Ada. I-I want to be perfect for you..."

Ada nodded sweetly. "You will be, Carla. You'll be wonderful." Ada's cheek nuzzled her mirror's, so soothing... "Just relax. Let things happen, okay?"

Carla descended to lie upon the silken sheets, and Ada followed her. They both relaxed completely, and words paled before everything that happened next. They devoted themselves to virtually every inch of each other, at turns with quiet grace and carnal abandon. Over an hour passed, but any measure was meaningless. They were so beautiful as they made love, a perfect mirror to each other as they enjoyed a building pleasure that reached heavenly levels.

They were Gemini.

They virtually collapsed into each other's arms at the end, coming down slowly from their ecstasy...spent yet elementally happy...happier than either had been in their entire lives. They felt each other's trembling ease. But remembering, so afraid her lover might already have fallen asleep, Ada managed to speak: "Carla...?"

"Yes, Ada...I'm here..." Her voice sounded as if it came from far away, even though she was so close. Her breathed words were euphoric: "Oh, Ada, I...I-I feel incredible..."

"M-me, too. Carla, that...you were beyond anything I ever dreamed of..." They breathed together for a quiet moment before Ada said thickly, "I'm so happy I made you feel loved, Carla. I'm so, so happy to have felt your love..."

"Thank you, Ada... _thank you_...I..." Carla's hold slowly relaxed, by degrees...Ada looked, and she saw from her mirror's expression how exhausted she was. She knew the poor thing had kept herself awake for five days. "...oh, I'm so tired..."

"I know."

Sadness filled Carla's tone...there was an undercurrent of fear, too... "I want to stay longer, I need to love you more...oh, I wish I could love you forever. I-it's so hard to keep my eyes open..."

Ada shifted a little so her face was so close to the visage of her mirror. She said lovingly, "It's okay, Carla. You don't have to. You...y-you can get some sleep now."

Carla's eyes were half-open...still, she managed to say, "I do love you, Ada...I love you..."

Ada was no longer afraid. "I...I love you, too. And I...I will miss you when you're gone. Oh god, I'll miss you so much."

Carla fought with all of her heart to stay awake... "Please remember me, darling...remember the ugly duckling I was..."

Ada's tone lightened as she softly scolded, "You were never ugly, Carla. I saw your picture once, and you were beautiful, too. I swear you were."

Carla shook her head...she smiled blissfully, like she was already experiencing her last dream. There was no longer any trace of fear in her voice... "No...but I will be. When I wake up, I'll...I'll be you completely." Her eyes slowly fluttered closed... "Inside and out...I'll truly be...beautiful..."

Ada felt her tears well in her eyes...she fought to hold them back. "D-don't flatter me so much, dammit. Please don't...Carla? C-Carla?" Ada felt her lover's body relax completely in her arms. Carla's expression was perfectly serene in sleep...a trace of a smile was still on her lips. "Carla...?"

Carla Radames had fallen asleep...forever. Ada Wong quietly broke into tears as she held the limp, sleeping body of her mirror image. Her face moved close and kissed the corner of her lover's mouth tenderly...she moaned, "I will never forget you, Carla. Never."

She stayed that way as she held the sleeping beauty, crying mournful tears for the one she loved and lost...

 **To be concluded...**


	5. Epilogue

**The morning after. Someone wakes up to the new day, literally a new woman. And someone is there to wish her a happy birthday...**

 **This story deals with the themes of indentity and soul, loneliness and love, in a way I'm sure you don't usually see. The way this story ends is one you might not expect, either. But I hope I've conveyed the truth that Ada Wong falls deeply and completely for her perfect duplicate because, over all things, Ada had already loved who and what her mirror image once was...a sad yet extraordinary woman named Carla Radames.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story...it was a heckuva lot shorter than Judgment Day, which I will be getting back to, promise!**

 **RESIDENT EVIL: GEMINI**

 **written by Charles Spencer**

 **Epilogue**

 **The morning light gently reached in through the windows and touched the sleeping woman on the bed.** Meaningless time passed, and her nude body began to stir. She stretched and trembled as she grudgingly climbed up from the comfortable darkness of sleep and moaned softly, "Mmmm..." The woman of exotic beauty opened her eyes, and she slowly sat up on the silken sheets...working her slender, lovely neck. She opened her eyes and instantly recognized her surroundings...her place in Kuala Lumpur, and she smiled. She always loved this city, she...

The woman couldn't help but frown as she tried to recall where she'd been the day before. It was a little fuzzy, but she could remember meeting someone...oh, yes. Derek. Yeah, meeting him went about as well as she thought it would: it didn't go well at all. In the future, she'd never take the trouble to meet that arrogant ass face to face again. She raised a hand to brush back her hair from her face. But wait. She met him in Washington, D.C. How the blazes did she get from there to Kuala Lumpur? She really thought about it, and became a little uncomfortable. It was disquieting, but she had the vague feeling that what she recalled happened to...someone _else_ , but that didn't make any sense - !

"Happy Birthday, Ada Wong."

Ada Wong looked in the direction of the voice - wait, that sounded like her own voice! - with a start. If an observer had been there, they would have thought she wouldn't have reacted in any other way, that she simply sat on the bed. But every inch of her battle-honed body had fully tensed as she looked toward the doorway...

...where Ada saw someone enter, and she felt a sudden lurching fear as she realized she was looking at herself. It was uncanny yet undeniable as Ada took in every inch of this woman. This other Ada Wong was clothed in an elegant, seductive black dress of distinctly Chinese style with matching high heels. There was such a note of sadness to this Ada, like she had been crying for a long time...yet she smiled so fondly as she looked at the nude woman in bed, too.

Elementally threatened, the nude woman stared at her mirror image...but she kept her tone aloof as she said, "Well...this is awkward. You're...me...?"

The woman in black stopped a respectful distance from the bed...she nodded softly. "Yes."

"That begs the logical question, of course...which of us is the real Ada Wong?"

"We both are. We're the same woman, from our DNA to our memories. Technically speaking, though, I came first."

"Really." It was one thing to hear something so fantastic, but it was another to really believe it.

"I'm almost ten years older than you are, but those experiences didn't change me where it counts. We are the same person, Ada. We both have the same memories, and we were both shaped in the same way by them. I remember my brother well. I remember what Albert Wesker did to me in Raccoon City as vividly as the day I defied him. I - "

The nude Ada Wong reacted with such clear discomfort, she quickly raised a slender hand in a halting gesture as she implored, "Th-that's enough! Please!" She slowly lowered her hand, her eyes full of wonder as it really sank in that she was talking to herself. "Okay, I'm convinced. No one else could possibly know so much about me. And..." Ada hesitated, her expression suddenly guarded.

The Ada dressed in black gently urged, "Go on?"

"It's...really strange, but..." It took a moment for Ada to really put in words how she felt. "I remember who I am and everything I've ever done, but I still feel like I...I just woke up for the very first time." She looked away from her duplicate as she slowly came to terms with the situation, but then she saw something lying on the mattress close by and almost laughed. "Oh, dear!" The nude woman reached over and picked up a long knitted scarf that was dark crimson in color. Bemused, she asked, "Where did _this_ tacky thing come from?"

Ada smiled warmly where she stood. "I don't have to guess that scarf isn't your style."

"Well, it certainly can't be yours!"

The Ada in black carefully moved a little closer to the bed and reached out to her nude mirror. "It's not, but I'll still take that off your hands...?" The nude Ada looked at her curiously as she handed over the scarf. Ada pulled back a step from where she stood as she held the crimson length in her hands carefully, the sadness in her expression compounded as she gazed at it. "This belonged to someone...so truly special." She added very quietly, "She just passed away."

Ada looked at her mirror from where she sat with sudden awkwardness... "I'm so sorry." She frowned again and bitterly said, "I feel like an idiot. I only wear black for two reasons, either because I need to be sneaky during a mission, or..." She couldn't finish as she looked at her mirror, her eyes full of apology.

But she saw herself smile as she finished, "Or I want to honor someone I lost. It's truly all right. I promise."

"You said you just lost her...would I have known her?"

Ada gazed at her nude mirror for a few beats and finally said, "No." Carefully, she began to fold the scarf with careful, adoring motions...she glided to the bedroom's fireplace. "This isn't my style, but I'm going to hold onto it. It's something to...to keep her memory close to me." She kissed the knitted scarf and laid it on the mantle...her touch lingered upon it as a caress before her hand reluctantly left it. The lady in black finally turned back to the bed. She assessed her nude mirror and said, "I know you were surprised to see me, Ada. I can guess knowing there are two of us...worries you?"

The nude woman hadn't moved an inch where she was. She asked in response, "Wouldn't you feel the same way? If you are me, then the last thing you want is for anyone else to know you. But you would know me completely."

The Ada Wong in black slowly approached the bed again. "I do...but you would know me just as well. Right?" Close to the foot of the bed, she stopped. "In the end, all you can do is ask yourself this. How much do you trust yourself?"

The other Ada Wong's face stayed neutral for a moment...but then her heart spoke to her. "Ada, I learned a long time ago that the one person I _could_ completely trust was myself." She visibly relaxed...her expression was as soft as her mirror's. "I know I can trust you."

The lady in black gracefully sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled. "And I can trust in you, Ada. Completely."

The nude woman's eyes never left from the one she gazed upon...she carefully shifted her position on the silk sheets to move closer to the lady in black. "Even so, I'd be tempted to say we should go our separate ways. It would ensure things don't get complicated for either of us."

"It's logical to think that...it would be the safe option, wouldn't it. But I've been thinking more about the alternative, that we could stay together. We could be so much stronger that way than either of us could be alone." She smiled brightly. "Admit it, you're thinking that, too."

The nude Ada giggled...because it was a wonderful alternative. "I-I can't lie, Ada. I'm definitely intrigued. We would be stronger together...and..." Her eyes shifted to become elementally solemn. "...and neither of us would be alone anymore."

The Ada in black nodded deeply. "Yes."

"It would only work if the rest of the world didn't know there were two of us, though."

"Oh, I'm sure there are many, many ways we can ensure that." They had to, she thought. The rest of the world was still searching for Carla Radames. If they stayed together, if it was ever known that they were working together...they'd have to be very careful. But the rewards...

...oh, to not be alone anymore...

The nude Ada relaxed completely with her mirror as she leaned on one arm on the mattress. She gave her duplicate a naughty smirk. "But which of us will be the boss?"

A devilish curve formed on the other Ada's lips, too. "Well, I have seniority..."

The nude Ada laughed as she said, "We'll talk about that later! I..." She was about to say something else, but she stopped herself. Something on her mind was distracting her. "You know, speaking of awkward. I had this strange dream...but it was so beautiful, too."

The Ada in black leaned a little closer. "Tell me."

Hesitantly, the answer came: "Well...in my dream, I was making love to...someone who looked exactly like me..." This Ada stopped with a halting look of confusion. She looked around at the bedroom. She looked at her mirror image. In a careful voice, she asked, " _Was_ it only a dream...?"

The Ada in black said, reluctantly, "Yes. But..." She drew a little closer to her mirror, and her lovely face began to quietly communicate the desire she felt in her heart. She purred, "...if you love yourself as much as I do, it can be so much more than just a dream."

Surprise briefly formed on the nude Ada's exotic face, but quickly shifted to an elemental desire that began to build in her own heart. She absorbed what her mirror said, and she felt her heartbeats quicken with excitement. To not simply be alone anymore...to know love...to feel and give love with passion... Ada purred back, "Oh, I'm _more_ than a little intrigued by that idea."

"So am I." The Ada in black lifted a slender hand and with careful slowness brought it closer to her duplicate's face...giving the object of her desire every chance to tell her to stop...

...but the nude Ada didn't move...both of their hearts were racing as one touched and softly caressed the cheek of the other...they both felt electric...the nude Ada nuzzled into the touch of the Ada in black...

...their breaths became shallower as they looked at one another...felt one another...

The nude Ada Wong asked softly, "I guess all I can ask now is, where do I go from here?"

The Ada Wong in black said tenderly, "Actually, the better question to ask is, where do _we_ go from here?" She shifted very close...and they began a long, slow romantic kiss...and the feelings from it only got better and better each moment...

...until one Ada descended to lie on the silk sheets, and the other followed...

 **The End**


End file.
